


Ради спасения нескольких кошачьих

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Science Fiction, cat!Arthur, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс - космичесий пилот в войне с кровожадными инопланетными вампирами. Он случайно обнаруживает их тайную базу по разведению опасных людей-кошек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради спасения нескольких кошачьих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For The Sake Of A Few Good Felines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258591) by [Nellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/pseuds/Nellie). 



– Лейтенант, там что-нибудь есть?

Имс вздохнул. Вся команда прекрасно знала, как он ненавидел рекогносцировочные полеты, а Юсуф постоянно его по этому поводу подкалывал.

– У тебя нет дел поважнее? Проведи ревизию таблеток, свари самогон. Хотя ты мог бы сходить к пациентам для разнообразия.

Из рации послышался смех Юсуфа с помехами.

– Я бы ответил: «Жаль, нет пациентов…» но, насколько я знаю, надеяться на драку, только потому что нам скучно – дурной тон.

Все-таки не только у Имса кулаки чесались.

 Галактический Альянс решил, что именно этот клочок космоса на задворках Галактики Боде был просто необходим для победы в войне. Согласно их планам, если люди отвоюют его у гребанных вампиров, это станет переломным моментом в борьбе. И что в итоге? Месяц регулярных вылазок лучших пилотов, и ни хрена!

Имс задумчиво постучал по консоли пальцами и еще раз взглянул на необъятную тьму за иллюминатором.

– Согласен, не хорошо желать войны. Но черт, я же не хочу ничего серьезного. Так, пара перестрелок, чтобы кровь разогнать да размяться, дать пилотам возможность полетать.

– Может, боги космоса нам соблаговолят, – хмыкнул Юсуф. – Увидимся на станции в 17-00, да?

– Ага. И налей-ка мне пинту к прилету.

– Будет сделано. До связи.

Без болтовни в кабине стало совсем скучно, и Имс снова тяжело вздохнул. Неплохо было бы начальству, что конкретно он ищет, но на это, конечно, можно было и не надеяться. В приказе значилось сухое: «Поиски различных космических аномалий и вражеских кораблей».

Он достал из нагрудного кармана комбинезона зубочистку и начал посасывать ее, перекатывая из одного уголка рта в другой. Предстояло еще два часа бездумно пялиться на звезды, а после Имса ждал корабль, другие пилоты и его собственная, чуть менее скучная тишина каюты.

Через некоторое время звезды и чернота перед глазами слились в одну кляксу, и Имс моргнул, фокусируясь. Приглядевшись, он заметил в космическом пейзаже изменение: темноту рассекал тонкий и едва заметный темно-фиолетовый след. Он несколько месяцев торчал каждый день по два часа на развед-корабле не для того, чтобы сомневаться и гадать, что же это такое.

– Лейтенант Имс базе. Замечена видимая аномалия, отсылаю вам координаты.

Он щелкнул несколько кнопок на панели и положил ладони на штурвал, намереваясь подобраться к странной полосе ближе. Он явно был не космического происхождения, иначе бы о нем все знали.

При приближении оказалось, что полоска пульсирующего света была скорее небольшой щелью, выделяющейся на фоне звездной черноты вокруг.

– Зрительная аномалия увеличивается в размерах. Я понятия не имею, что это за херня, но я такого никогда раньше не видел.

– Получили изобржение, пытаемся идентифицировать. Не…

Слова офицера потонули во внезапном вое сирены, извещающей о нападении; через секунду небо осветилось огнем турбин вампирского истребителя, вылетевшего из этой щели.

– Тут истребитель! – крикнул в рацию Имс, с силой нажимая на штурвал. Сесть на хвост врагу не составило труда: вампирский флот был медленнее, неповоротливее, тяжелее, чем земной. Наверное, именно поэтому твари предпочитали вести бои не в космосе, а на захваченных планетах, где за них всю грязную работу делали армии кровожадных, антропоморфных кошек.

Истребитель увильнул из-под прицела, и Имс включил ускоритель, в результате чего чуть не влетел в хвост корабля.

– Почти достал его, черт!

Кромешную тьму осветила яркая вспышка света, и истребитель скрылся в раскрытой щели.

Имс не успел даже ругнуться, как его собственный корабль был поглощен источником свечения. Все вокруг замерло, и он почувствовал неизбежное, скручивающее все внутренности в узел, падение.

\---

Когда Имс открыл глаза, первое что он заметил – это холод. Он лежал на спине, над ним был светло-серый потолок. Если это такая смерть, то к черту все.

– Он человек! Чудо, что он вообще пережил телепортацию!

Голос был где-то близко; Имс снова закрыл глаза, усилием воли не давая рукам сжаться в кулаки. Он не мог не заметить шипящий и свистящий акцент, а это могло означать только одно.

– Даже его корабль не выдержал, развалился, но он, тем не менее, еще жив. Может быть, просто убьем его?

Минимум два вампира. Учитывая, что это какая-то секретная база, помимо этих двоих здесь было гораздо больше. Не говоря уже о вероятно имеющихся у них кошках. Имс с трудом заставил дыхание выровняться.

– Даже не знаю. Вдруг он нам пригодится? Он пережил субкосмический прыжок, будет жаль тратить такие хорошие гены. Посмотри на его огромные плечи. Представь, если нам удастся вывести новую породу кошек с его типом тела!

Послышался звук шагов по бетонному полу, и холодная рука коснулась, ощупывая, плеч и шеи Имса.

– И что ты предлагаешь? Бросить его в камеры для спаривания и надеяться на лучшее? Нельзя допустить человека до детородных особей, риск слишком велик.

– Именно, он всего лишь _человек_. В случае чего, пострадают вовсе не кошки.

Имс напрягся, ожидая, что ответит вампир. Он видел собственными глазами, на что способны кошачьи в бою, чувствовал запах вырванных внутренностей, чувствовал на себе брызги крови товарищей. Слышал эти страшные, высокие, пронзительные звуки, которые издавали беспощадные кошки, убивая людей. Если он окажется с таким один на один…

– У нас есть кто-нибудь подходящий?

– АР-7У вчера начал течь. У этих двух производителей получится прекрасное потомство, только подумай!

Наступила секундная пауза, и ладонь, лежавшая у Имса на плече, скользнула к горлу и крепко сжалась.

– Открой глаза, человек. Я слышу твое сердце, можешь больше не притворяться.

Имс с ненавистью посмотрел на вампира.

– Иди на хер.

Существо рассмеялось, сжимая шею сильнее.

– Даже не надейся, – красные глаза блеснули в свете ламп. Имс пожалел, что у него нет пистолета, а иначе он бы он сделал уроду такую же красную точку на лбу.

Вампир отвернулся, но руки не убрал.

– Решено. Брось его к особи АР-7У на сутки, а там посмотрим, может быть, что-нибудь и получится.

\---

Коридор, по которому его вели, был пустым и непримечательным; догадаться, где находятся выходы или ангары с кораблями, было невозможно. Имс осторожно натянул наручники – крепкие и надежные, не порвать. Вампир посильнее дернул за поводок, защелкнутый на шее Имса.

– Пришли, – сказал монстр, открыв дверь и толкнув его внутрь. – Ну, разве он не милый? Достиг зрелости всего три цикла назад, но уже стал лучшей особью из имеющихся. Так что считай, что тебе повезло.

За прозрачной голографической перегородкой находилась маленькая комната с мягкими стенами и раскиданными по полу подушками. Имс скривился, увидев в углу голого кошачьего; все инстинкты одновременно заорали ему бежать. Но кот почему то не обнюхивал воздух, не сжимался, приготовившись напасть. Честно говоря, он вообще не выглядел устрашающе. Он только перекатился на живот, взметнул хвост и встал на колени, вонзаясь пальцами в мягкий пол.

– Его зовут Артур, – продолжал вампир, словно бы Имсу было до этого какое-то дело. – Как видишь, он сейчас очень чувствителен и готов к спариванию. Думаю, это не составит для тебя труда.

– Я не собираюсь трахать кота, – сквозь зубы выдавил Имс, игнорируя предательское тепло, разлившееся в животе при виде толстого гадкого хвоста, метавшегося над выставленной задницей Артура.

Вампир приложил к наручникам электронный ключ, и те упали на пол.

– Если не хочешь умереть, придется. Ты сгодишься нам только для размножения, а больше держать тебя здесь незачем.

Имс посмотрел в дуло направленного на него пистолета, потом на стройного кота, еще сильнее прогнувшего спину. Не считая хвоста и ушей, он выглядел совсем как человек, и в обычной ситуации Имс даже, наверное, посчитал бы его привлекательным.

– У кошачьих толстая кожа, – сказал вампир, наблюдающий за котом, который снова  перекатился, вытянулся и прошелся когтями по обитой стене. – Насколько мне известно, люди не могут похвастаться тем же. Так что советую не противиться ему.

Имс стиснул зубы и постарался не выдать страха, при виде того, как толстая обивка разорвалась под кошачьими когтями, как бумага. Вампир нажал кнопку, и прозрачная стена приоткрылась.

– Заходи.

Имс обладал разными качествами, но только, черт возьми, не трусостью. Он вошел в комнату, даже не взглянув на ухмыляющегося вампира.

Артур перестал тереться о пол и вскинул голову; карие глаза сузились в щелочки, и у Имса от животного страха перехватило дыхание. Он видел, как кошки выдирали из человека кишки в считанные секунды, еще быстрее перерезали горло, двигаясь так быстро, что невозможно было даже задеть тварей пулями. Имс скользнул взглядом по дернувшимся в темных, растрепанных волосах ушам, узкой спине и короткому меху в том месте, где начинался хвост. Это, очевидно, были слабые места кошек. Имс почему-то был уверен, что ни один человек не подобрался к ним так близко, чтобы проверить это предположение.

Артур, как ни странно, не спешил на него набрасываться или издавать ужасающий высокий вой. Он осторожно подполз ближе и ткнулся лбом в голые ноги Имса, как-то низко и приглушенно заскулив.  Имс в недоумении уставился на него. Уши у Артура были мягкими и такими же теплыми, как и все тело. Прикосновение получилось пугающе-приятным, и Имс попытался отодвинуться.

– Все хорошо, я тебя не трону, – произнес он.

Артур зашипел и растянулся на спине, демонстрируя напряженный, гладкий живот и подрагивающий, текущий член. Его вид был таким томным, восхитительным, возбуждающим, что Имс, сбитый с толку, запнулся и упал на кучу подушек.

Артур отчаянно и требовательно мурлыкнул, совсем как настоящий кот, встал на колени и снова принялся мять пол. Бедра виляли из стороны в сторону вместе с хвостом. Он задрал задницу еще выше и взвыл, но совсем не так, как Имс привык слышать на поле боя.

Вампир не соврал – Артур сейчас был очень чувствителен и восприимчив ко всему. Тот расставил колени шире и Имс мельком увидел его блестящее, истекающее смазкой отверстие.

Именно такой реакции ожидали вампиры! Имс вцепился руками в подушки и крепко зажмурился. Он не собирался выполнять то, чего от него хотели захватчики, пусть даже Артур и выглядел таким отчаянным, страждущим, желающим… Было бы так легко сейчас сдернуть свои штаны, прижать этот мечущийся хвост рукой и толкнуться в гладкое, горячее тело… но Имс этого делать не будет, черт возьми!

– Пожалуйста, – низкий, задыхающийся голос Артура разослал по телу Имса жар, член в штанах дернулся вопреки его намерениям.

– Что? – глупо спросил он, окидывая взглядом задранный в приглашающем жесте хвост.

– Пожалуйста, – повторил кот, разрывая покрытие пола когтями, – пожалуйста, возьми меня.

Прошло всего пять минут из предстоящих двадцати четырех часов, а Имс уже не был уверен, что выдержит.

– Хорошо, – произнес он дрожащим голосом, пытаясь расстегнуть пряжку ремня. Кожу жгло и покалывало от желания, все его мысли были только о своем члене в этой маленькой тугой заднице.

Отбросив в сторону комбинезон, Имс рухнул на колени рядом с Артуром и погладил ладонями гладкие бедра. Казалось, что он касается перегретого двигателя – такой горячей была кожа. Он придвинулся ближе и осторожно потрогал гладкий хвост.

Артур зашипел, когда пальцы Имса коснулись меха, но раздвинул ноги шире, уткнувшись лбом в пол.

– Да!

В голове у Имса крутилась мысль, что он что-то забывает, но вскоре он отмел ее. Артур выгнул блестящую от пота спину, уши прижались к голове, и он коротко вскрикнул, почти _мяукнул_ , когда внутрь проникло, не встретив сопротивления, два пальца.

– Больше, – приказал он, покачивая бедрами и насаживаясь на них. Артур снова заорал, и этот звук был таким непривычным для человеческого уха, что Имс даже не мог его описать. Блять, не только Имс не может описать этот звук ><

Он судорожно втянул воздух, чувствуя, как с каждой минутой в комнате становится все жарче и жарче, прижал хвост Артура к спине и одним движением ворвался внутрь.

Артур застонал, громко и не сдерживаясь, извиваясь под Имсом, и тот буквально членом почувствовал, как мурлычет полу-кот. Имс окинул взглядом его тонкую талию, изгиб бедер, натянутое, скользкое от смазки отверстие, крепко обхватывающее ствол. Казалось, несколько хороших толчков, и Артур порвется; что-то шевельнулось в сознании Имса, и он осторожно вышел.

– Нет, – Артур зашипел и подался назад, пытаясь вернуть его. – Трахни меня!

Что еще мог поделать Имс, чтобы успокоить такой жалобный голос Артура? Он обхватил ладонью его бедро и подтянул ближе, вновь проталкиваясь в это податливое тело, шумно выдыхая от восторга. Артур довольно заорал и уцепился когтями за пол.

– Нравится?

– О да!

Имс начал быстро, грубовато трахать его, заставляя хвост метаться из стороны в сторону. Звуки, вылетающие изо рта Артура, стали громче, выше, все больше напоминая кошачий вой. Имс лег грудью на его напряженную, выгнутую спину, зажав хвост между их телами.

Долгое время единственным партнером Имса был собственный кулак, поэтому оргазм настал неожиданно, ошеломительно. Имс до белых следов сжал пальцы на коже Артура, удерживая извивающиеся бедра на месте. Тот застонал и зашипел, выгибаясь так сильно, что казалось, позвоночник сейчас треснет. Его горячее, пульсирующее тело содрогнулось, и он замер, вскрикнув в последний раз.

Имс был выжат, как лимон, голова немного кружилась от пережитого, и он рухнул на мягкий пол комнаты. Произошло что-то неправильное, плохое, он не должен был… не мог…

К боку прижался теплый Артур, издающий приятное, низкое и вибрирующее мурлыканье.

– Мне понравилось, – обессиленно пробормотал Имс.

В ответ Артур обвил его бедро гладким, мягким на ощупь хвостом.

\---

Когда Имс проснулся, снова почувствовал холод, но было, по крайней мере, удобно. А еще он был голый.

Резко сев, он заморгал, прогоняя сон.

– Твою мать!

Человекоподобный кот сидел на корточках у него в ногах; его хвост угрожающее вздыбился, когда Имс уставился на него.

– Ты человек, – произнес Артур, повернув уши вперед.

– Ты можешь говорить, – таким же удивленным томом сказал Имс. В это было трудно поверить. Во-первых, его кишки должны были к этому моменту уже украшать стены комнаты. Во-вторых, кошки не умеют разговаривать.

В-третьих, кошек нельзя трахать, ни в коем случае!

– Конечно могу, – Артур встал, не заботясь о своей наготе. Имс не удержался и окинул взглядом его стройные, гладкие икры и бедра. – До этого ты видел кошек, с которыми поработали вампиры.

Тот протянул руку, и Имс глупо на нее уставился. Длинные пальцы Артура с невидимыми сейчас когтями были похожи на человеческие, и он принял ладонь, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Они что-то делают с солдатами, промывают им мозги, – произнес Артур, отвернувшись, чтобы осмотреть стену, где, предположительно, находилась дверь.

– Но не с тобой?

– Нет, – зашипел Артур, – я особь для размножения. Они дорожат нами, не допускают травм и повреждений.

Имс попытался привести мысли в порядок, уже натягивая комбинезон.

– Я… прости. За то, что произошло.

– Все в порядке, – ответил тот спокойно; в голосе больше не звучало отчаяние. – Ты всего лишь человек, а я не могу контролировать свои феромоны, когда… кхм, это происходит. Но мне это было нужно, – Артур повернулся к Имсу и пошевелил ушками, – ты был осторожен.

На его бедрах красовались большие синяки, и Имс неволей задумался, как обычно тогда происходило спаривание, если это Артур посчитал «осторожным».

– К тому же сейчас ты не ведешь себя безразлично, как обычно ведут себя самцы. Ты можешь помочь мне сбежать.

Именно такие слова мечтал услышать Имс. Остальные с корабля, наверное, его искали, но их шансы обнаружить вампирскую базу по разведению котов были очень уж невелики.

Имс решил, что больше никогда не будет жаловаться на скучные разведывательные полеты.

– А нам не опасно в открытую говорить о побеге? – Имс посмотрел на камеры наблюдения, висящие в углах комнаты.

– Звук они не записывают, – ответил Артур, пробежавшись пальцами по невидимому шву в стене. – Эти уроды не хотят слушать крики и стоны.

Черный хвост мел по полу, мелькая поверх голого зада, и это очень отвлекало. Имс заставил себя смотреть только выше талии Артура.

– Что ты предлагаешь?

– Чтобы поймать меня, они пошлют не больше пяти охранников. Тебя вообще почти не охраняют, ведь люди не могут телепортироваться, лейтенант.

– Что? – опешил Имс. – Откуда ты знаешь мое звание?

– Узнал по погонам, – Артур склонил голову.

Имс отчаянно пожелал через несколько секунд проснуться.

– А, – протянул он.

– Значит, ты пилот, так? Я помогу тебе вырубить охрану и покажу, где стоят корабли, при условии, что ты возьмешь меня с собой.

– Имс, – произнес тот. Пусть ситуация была сумасшедшей, но представиться он мог. – Меня зовут Имс.

Артур взглянул на него, обнажив острые клыки и резцы в подобии улыбки.

– Я Артур.

 


End file.
